Liam
Liam was a contestant on Survivor: Bryde Island and Survivor: Thailand. Being optimistic and very positive-minded, Liam made good impressions on people throughout the game. His fun way of thinking inside the game made him very appreciated and gained him a lot of allies. Despite not getting votes until his final vote off, Liam was always being seen as a big player but no one ever targeted him. Liam managed to be one of the jury favorites, being noticed by the others and eventually came up short at the final four where he got voted out. In Thailand, he returned along with five other returning players for the Intruders twist. Liam was very optimistic and strong during duels, he got along very well with both Candice and Kamella and was overall a good sport. Once he managed to make it into the real game, Liam got targeted just like the other returning players. Sadly enough, he couldn't go against the powerful Claire and her allies, being voted out in the first unanimous vote of the season. Survivor: Bryde Island Name: Liam! Tribe: Luft Personal Claim to Fame: Hmm, let me think for a bit. I think my personal claim of fame would be the fact I won a chess tournament. Well, now I said that... I don't know if I really should be proud of that haha! Inspiration in Life: Treat people with respect, treat them like you wish they would treat you in return. And have fun in life, take some stuff with a grain of salt. Hobbies: Really love playing poker, actually all kind of games similar to poker are amazing. I also like to go out with friends and get wasted. Pet Peeves: People who pick on others, who fight all day and look down to others. 3 Words to Describe You: Peace-Minded, Sociable, Funny If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Only three things? Damn, better be sure to pack a lot of clean underwear, a toothbrush and my personal KFC. Reason for Being on Survivor: Survivor is the bomb, being present on this show and to try to survive with 17 other crazy people must be one hell of a lifetime experience. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: To be entirely honest, I think I am very social. I don't involve myself in fights and drama easily. So people might like me and even trust me in this game! Voting History Survivor: Thailand Name: Liam Tribe Designation: None Player he respects the most: Without a doubt that's gotta be Sveneryn because he won despite being disliked by majority of the cast + a girl faking their relationship. Glad he's together with my second most respected player, Annabelle! Player he respects the least: Jerome, simple and easy. Previous Finishes: 4th Favorite Past Moment: The moment we got rid off Kiron, it was such a relieve and I remember Jerome's face forever. His chances of winning were gone. Why Did You Come Back?: Survivor is just one big party and you got to be the last one standing. Voting History Trivia